


6:43 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''He's here!'' Supergirl said to one enemy before it found Amos in darkness.





	6:43 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''He's here!'' Supergirl said to one enemy before it found Amos in darkness and she recalled him grounding her for mouthing off recently.

THE END


End file.
